Olympian Gods
The Olympian Gods are a race of divine beings who wield phenomenal amounts of divinely supernatural power. In ancient times, they were worshipped by the Ancient Greeks and later the Ancient Romans (albeit under new and different names). Following the creation of the Amazons and Gargareans, the Olympian Gods the mortal world, founding a new plane, named Olympus. The Olympians would later return to earth in the year 2017, following the second Metahuman Outbreak, determined to fight alongside the Homo Magi. History The Olympian Gods have existed for countless millennia, and from the beginning of 2,000 BC (or perhaps even earlier) were worshipped by the Ancient Greeks, who they believed to have created them. Eventually, Zeus would realise humanities growing violence, and set forth to control it. The goddesses Hera, Hestia, Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite used their power to reincarnate the souls of women who had been killed in war, creating the Amazons. To help end conflict among mankind, Zeus, Ares, Hermes, Apollo and Athena created another race, reincarnated from the souls of men who have fallen in battle, creating the Gargareans. Soon enough, Zeus realised his creations had been in vain, and together with the other Olympians, two islands were founded, Themyscira for the Amazons, and Thalarion for the Gargareans. For some time, the Olympians remained amongst humans in a last attempt to end their growing greed and conflict, but to no avail. It was around this time that Poseidon decided to flood the city of Atlantis, dragging it to the bottom, and breathing new life into those who drowned, beginning the Atlantean race. Leaving the mortal realm Knowing humanity could not be saved, the Olympians would forswear humanity, and leave earth altogether. As his last act, Zeus made sure that humans would never be able to find Themyscira or Thalarion. Leaving humanity to its own devises would ultimately lead to the founding of Rome. However, unbeknownst to them, many other gods including Eris and Circe would grow in power, and play their part in corrupting mankind in their absence. Legacy Aside from relatively few practicing Hellenic pagans, humans no longer worship the Olympian Gods, due to the rise of monotheistic religions (especially Christianity), with the majority of humanity incorrectly considering the gods to be nothing more than Ancient Greek and Roman myths. The Olympian Gods and their memory are nonetheless still consistently worshiped and honored by the Amazons and the Gargareans, with Zeus, Ares and Athena being among the most highly worshipped. The Olympian Gods had a significant impact on human calendars and astronomy. The mythological characters surrounding them have had words in multiple languages named after them (Hypnosis being named after the god Hypnos). The Solar System's planets were named after the Roman names of Zeus (Jupiter), Ares (Mars), Poseidon (Neptune), Hades (Pluto), Aphrodite (Venus), and Hermes (Mercury), while their orbiting satellites were named after gods and other figures associated with them (Mars' moons being named Phobos and Deimos, after Ares' twin sons) Many humans, before and present (from Alexander the Great to Lex Luthor) would dedicate themselves to the study of Greco-Roman myths, and become mythologists. Metahuman Outbreak and return War against the New Gods Physiology Physical Characteristics The Olympian Gods bear an identical outward physical form and appearance to that of their human counterparts. The Olympian, like human and all other Gods, have intuitive, adaptive, intellectual, perceptive and creative abilities, as well as emotions. Weaknesses Abilities Despite their physical likeness to human beings, the Olympian Gods are otherwise quite different. Unlike the humans, they possess far superior physical attributes, such as immense strength, speed, reflexes, agility, durability, regeneration, stamina, and senses. They are also immortal, unaffected by the passage of time or any contaminants, and even wield tremendous amounts of divinely supernatural power. Known Olympian Gods Olympian Council # [[Zeus|'Zeus']]: King of the Gods # [[Hera|'Hera']]: Queen of the Gods # [[Poseidon|'Poseidon']]: King of the Seas # [[Demeter|'Demeter']]: Goddess of the Harvest # [[Apollo|'Apollo']]: God of the Sun # [[Artemis|'Artemis']]: Goddess of the Hunt # [[Dionysus|'Dionysus']]: God of Wine # [[Hephaestus|'Hephaestus']]: God of the Forge # [[Ares|'Ares']]: God of War # [[Aphrodite|'Aphrodite']]: Goddess of Love # [[Athena|'Athena']]: Goddess of Wisdom # [[Hermes|'Hermes']]: Messenger of the Gods Second Council # [[Heracles|'Heracles']]: God of Strength # [[Eros|'Eros']]: God of Love # [[Asclepius|'Asclepius']]: God of Medicine # [[Hypnos|'Hypnos']]: God of Sleep # [[Triton|'Triton']]: Messenger of the Sea # [[Hecate|'Hecate']]: Goddess of Magic # [[Persephone|'Persephone']]: Queen of the Underworld # [[Iris|'Iris']]: Goddess of the Rainbow # [[Tyche|'Tyche']]: Goddess of Fortune # [[Nike|'Nike']]: Goddess of Victory # [[Hebe|'Hebe']]: Goddess of Youth # [[Enyo|'Enyo']]: Goddess of War Other known gods Trivia * The explanation of Gods within the DC Cinematic Universe follows similar to Gods in the American Gods series Category:Species